The Awakening
Also known as The Awakening, this is the common mission to all characters beginning the game. Background Escaping one of the containment holds in the Brainiac's Harvester Ship, you must fight your way to exit and safety with the aid of The Orcale or The Calculator. Along the way, you learn that the ship contains an invasion force and you must disable it's weapons and crash the ship before escaping. Walkthrough Since this is a mission all new Heroes and Villains have to do, I will summarize it. Oracle/Calculator: Your awake. We are going to get you off this ship. Look for a doorway out. :In front of you the door is closed guarded by 1 Brainiac Sentry. Defeat the sentry. Oracle/Calculator: The ship knows you're free - watchout! ... My reading show forces gathering beyond that door. :Make your way down the hallway and defeat 5 more sentries. When you enter the next room you come up against an Overseer. Defeat the Overseer, watch out the Overseer charges and grounds you. You will receive Laminated Sythium Gauntlets, 1 cash, and 1 soder cola. Oracle/Calculator: Look for a transport tube above you. :The transport tube is right above where the Overseer was when you entered the room. Going down the tube will get level 2 and there is a Treasure Box. Break the treasure box and loot 1xp, 2 cash, 1 soder cola, Plated Sythium Shirt Oracle/Calculator: You have to keep moving....ship is sending more security your way. :Fight your way through sentries and subjugators. Oracle/Calculator: There's a high security nexus up ahead. Get through and uses the transport tube. :Fight more of Brainiac's units and open the treasure box before you go down the tube. You will loot, 1xp 2 cash, 1 soder cola, and Servitortech Boots. Wait till objects drop down the transport to and follow it to the bottom. Then follow the tube through till you get a large room. You'll need to hack the controls. This opens the door to a large room. Defeat all the security forces. You'll hit level 3 by the end of this fight. You can also destroy the red and green barrels for there feats. The Ambush Bug may make an appearance here. He is the bright green guy. Continue though the hallway. Oracle/Calculator: Brainica has a full invasion force stored on this ship! We have to destroy it. :Defeat the security forces and destroy shield security device. You'll need to wait for the shield to drop then take it out. It will stun you from time to time. Continue down the hallway. Oracle/Calculator: The ship's main gun is up ahead...then the League/Legion can get in and get you out. Defeat more security force including another Overseer. The Overseer will drop Subjugator's Waistguard. Then enter the next room. Oracle/Calculator: You're in the Nexus! Destroy anything connecting the gun to the ship. Okay, you're approaching the gun chamber I have Superman/Lex Luther standing by to teleport in the minute it's out and the shields drop. :This is a large room with teleporters on the N, E, and W sides that spawn security force. There is also the Brainiac Ship Guardian above the couplings. Take out the couplings ans fast as you can while fight off the security forces. Once the couplings are down the Ship Guardian will attack you. The Ship Guardian will ground, charge and has a threw attack. You can easily take him down using only normal range attacks(PC left mouse) and moving around him. If you do this right you will get your 100x Hit feat. :After you take him down Superman or Lex Luther will arrive to help you. You will fight along side them and defeat more security forces. Talk to Superman/Lex Luther will congratulate you and tell you to use the teleporter. When you approach it there will be a cut-scene. Then you can use the teleporter by pressing E. You will go to your safehouse based on mentor. The Ship Guardian will drop Synthium-Thread Cape NPC's Involved Opponents *Brainiac Sentry *Brainiac Subjugator *Brainiac Overseer *Brainiac Encloser *Brainiac Ship Guardian Allies :Villians *Lex Luthor *Calculator :Heroes *Superman *Oracle Result Freedom in the teleport room and delivery to the Mentor's Safehouse. These are specific to mentor. Lex Luthor - Club L'EXcellence in the Little Bohemia section of Metropolis Circe - Chinatown Night Club in Metropolis Chinatown district Joker - North Burnley Night Club in East End district in Gotham City Superman - Little Bohemia Police Department in Little Bohemia section of Metropolis Wonder Woman - Chinatown Police Department in Metropolis Chinatown district Batman - East End Police Department in East End district in Gotham City :Reward Heroes- *Mask of the Victor Villains- *?? Completing this quest will earn you the Headline: It's a Big Scary World Out There! Gallery Starlight Gear Before.png|Starlight gear before Starlight Gear After.png|Starlight gear after Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Villain Missions Category:Hero Missions Category:Mission and quests